User blog:Amanim/My Top 100 Favorite Animated Movie Songs
Hi I just want to say even though I enjoy watching movies. I want you fans to know that there are some movie or Anime songs that are great. I mean really good! These songs are from any year decade that I like. From the 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s, 2005, and 2010. You name it I have it! I gotta say these songs are fantastic and wonderful. I love everything about these anime songs because it's breath taking, the music beats, the emotion and the message of the song! The creators of these anime did a great job with it and of course songs from live action movies base off of it are alright. Even the animation style for the song is good! Anyway look at my top 100 list and you will see what I mean. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. *Kaneda (Akira) *Tetsuo (Akira) *Tokyo Shoe Shine Boy (Akira) *Lies and Rumors (Shark Tale) *Good Foot (Shark Tale) *Kung Fu Fighting (Kung Fu Panda) *Let Me Be Surprised (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Love Survives (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Soon You'll Come Home (All Dogs Go To Heaven)) *Reach Out For The Light (Balto) *The Way I Feel Inside (Sing) *I'm Still Standing (Sing) *My Way (Sing) *Don't You Worry Bout A Thing (Sing) *Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Heaven's Light (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Someday (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Stand Out (A Goofy Movie) *I2I (A Goofy Movie) *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Right Back To Where We Started From (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Welcome (Brother Bear) *Friends on The Other Side (The Princess and The Frog) *When We're Human (The Princess and The Frog) *Fixer Upper (Frozen) *Good News (James and The Giant Peach) *I'll Be Your Everything (Inspector Gadget) *Everbody Has A Laughing Place (Song of the South) *Zip A Dee Doo Dah (Song of the South) *How Do You Do (Song of the South) *My Funny Friend and Me (The Emperor's New Groove) *Stuff Out The Light (The Emperor's New Groove) *Perfect World (The Emperor's New Groove) *Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Lilo & Stitch) *Colors of The Wind (Pocahontas) *True to Your Heart (Mulan) *I'm Wishing (Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs) *Whistle While You Work (Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs) *Heigh Ho (Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs) *Gaston (Beauty & the Beast) *I Wonder (Sleeping Beauty) *Once Upon A Dream (Sleeping Beauty) *So This is Love (Cinderella) *My Own Hime (The Jungle Book) *I Want To Be Like You (The Jungle Book) *Oh The Wirld Owes Me A Living (The Grasshopper and the Ants) *The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) *Baby Be Mine (Dumbo) *Twas Brillig (Alice In Wonderland) *All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice In Wonderland) *Your Mother And Mine (Peter Pan) *Journey To The Past (Aaliyah's version of Anastasia) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Blog posts